


Road Trip

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, POV First Person, What Have I Done, based on real occurences, kind of chaotic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s the end of June or early July, and we (by we I really mean Evan and Alana) decided to have one last road trip all together before we part our separate ways. My role is driver, Evan’s is navigator, Zoe picks the music, and Jared loads us all up with snacks. The plan (thanks to Alana) was to drive up to Maine and stay at Zoe and I’s grandparents’ summer house for a week. Let's see how this shit goes.





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Connor's point of view

It’s the end of June or early July, and we (by we I really mean Evan and Alana) decided to have one last road trip all together before we part our separate ways. My role is driver, Evan’s is navigator, Zoe picks the music, and Jared loads us all up with snacks. The plan (thanks to Alana) was to drive up to Maine and stay at Zoe and I’s grandparents’ summer house for a week. I say summer house because that’s what fucking rich people have: special houses for the seasons. It’s pretty fucking idiotic in my opinion. Just stay in one damn house and save even more of your outrageous amount of money.

The drive should be around thirteen hours, or so Alana calculated. She’s good with that shit, so I just shut up and let her organize the itinerary for us. We’re supposed to stay at this little motel for a day before driving the rest of the way. I tried telling Alana that I could probably drive it straight up in one go, but she refuses to believe that. Safety reasons, she’d tell me. Zoe and I leave at around six in the goddamn morning to pick up Evan, then Jared, and finally Alana. She lives the farthest away. Naturally, I’m in driver’s seat, Evan’s shotgun, and Zoe is squeezed in between Jared and Alana. I almost feel bad for her.  _ Almost _ .

“S-so,” Evan speaks up about ten minutes into the trip with a smile. I merge onto the highway. The silence probably made him anxious. He looks at me and fiddles with his phone in his hand.

Evan is really only navigator because his phone company has the best service. We could be at the bottom of the Grand Canyon but he’ll still have five bars and 4g data connection. It’s pretty impressive, I have to admit.

“This is it, huh?”

Zoe plugs her phone into the aux cord and within seconds some god awful top 40 pop song starts playing. No one says anything about it, and I’m almost shocked. I guess I’m the only one with any good music taste in this car. I sigh. This is going to be the longest thirteen hours of my fucking life.

“This is it?” Jared repeats, sounding amused. “You make it seem like we’re going to die at some point on this trip.”

“Well, if we follow my schedule we shouldn't.” Alana speaks up from her notebook.

Alana has a whole set up back there. She has her notebook with the itinerary, some paper maps in case Evan’s GPS doesn't work, extra water bottles, a flashlight (with extra batteries), and probably other things that I can’t even remember. I’m surprised she had enough room for her clothes and shit let alone all this emergency stuff.

She checks her watch. “Okay, it’s seven o’three right now.” She leans up into the front seats to talk to me. “Connor, do you think we can make it to New York by eleven?”   
  


I nod as I reach for my coffee with my right hand. I take a long sip before putting it back in the cup holder, my eyes fixed on the dim road ahead. The sun had just started peaking up beyond the horizon.

“Probably.”

“Good. Then we’ll most likely make it to Vermont by one and check in at the motel that I booked for us.” Alana sounds proud and happy with herself, as she should. I know I couldn't plan an entire trip by myself.

“I really don’t hope we don't die-- Connor, y-you’re a good driver, right?” It’s Evan again. The thing Jared said made him even more anxious. I hear him snort in the back seat. Fucking Jared. I reach over and grab Evan’s left hand with my right. It calms him down a little. He squeezes it.

I inhale, “I’m going to kill everyone in this car and then myself if I have to listen to Zoe’s top 40 playlist for more than forty minutes.” I say, letting out the breath I took and shot a glare at Zoe in the rear view mirror. “It’s seven in the fucking morning, do we  _ really _ have to listen to this shit?”

Zoe glares back at me, but puts on something a little more relaxing anyway. Everyone instantly looks a little more relieved. Guess they just didn't want to say something because they were afraid of her. Fuck fear, I can’t listen to Lana Del Rey at seven in the morning.

“The gas tank is full, right?” Alana again. She needs to know when we have to stop for gas so she can update her schedule.

“Alana, we won’t have to stop for gas for another three hours or so.” I look at her through the mirror. “Calm the fuck down,” My eyes go back to the road, “Relax or something.”

“Yeah Alana,” Jared. “Sit back, relax, maybe squeeze Zoe’s boob a little--”

“Jared I will not hesitate to kill you on this trip.”

Zoe doesn't even let him finish his sentence. I feel sort of proud, not helping the little smile that comes onto my face.

Two hours go by. I had to pull over once so Zoe could switch seats with Alana. She couldn't deal with being next to Jared any longer and Alana was pretty good at tuning out Jared’s stupid antics, so it ended up working out pretty well. The girls were asleep in the backseat, slumped against each other, and Jared was slowly getting there. He was bored and when you’re bored on a long ass road trip and not driving, what’s the best thing to do? Sleep. Evan stayed up to keep me awake, even though he kind of didn't need to.

“W-what do you think you’ll do in college?” He asked me.

I give a shrug. “Pretty fucking surprised I’m even going, to be honest,” I admit. “This year wasn't too great for me, as you know.”

Evan did. I didn't have to explain it to him. We both had a pretty rough year, so nothing really needed to be said aloud. He nodded in agreement, a small little smile on his face. “I’m r-really proud of you,” he says quietly after a while. “You overcame a r.. Really rough patch of your life. Th-.. That’s something to be really proud of, you know? I mean-... I-.. I thought I was going to lose you.”

I squeeze his hand again, hearing the little waver in his voice. I rub my thumb over his hand. “Breathe,” I tell him. Evan breathed in deeply and held it for a few seconds before letting it out. He grasped my hand with his other hand and curled slightly. I glance over at him. There’s tears peering out his closed eyes. He’s getting worked up. “Breathe,” I say again, more softly. He repeated the exercise again, and again, and again until his breathing went back to normal. Evan wiped at his eyes.

“D-did… Did you get into that art school?” He asks after a while.

I nod. “I’m officially a moody visual arts student.” I give his hand one last squeeze before putting it back on the steering wheel.

“You were always a moody visual arts student.” I can’t see it but I can tell he’s smiling again.

I blow air out my nose. “I’m  _ officially _ a moody visual arts student.” I look over at him and smirk a little. He lightly pushes my arm. “What about you? What are you thinking about doing?”

“I might write a book or something,” he says. His voice is low and almost a mumble so I know he’s not too sure or confident in himself.

I nod again as I reach for my coffee once more. I take a sip. “You should,” I say as I put the cup back. “You’re pretty good at writing so it’d probably just flow by really easily.”

I can feel his confidence beam a little from his presence. He smiled brightly as he looked at me. It was almost like he was asking for permission to write a book. I shake my head slightly and smile. Damn Hansen. “Thanks.” he says.

“Hey gays,” Jared pipes up from the backseat. “Can you like, shut up for ten minutes? I’m trying to sleep back here.”

I turn to glare at him but Evan immediately makes me turn back around. The car swerves a little due to the tug on my arm. Both Evan and Jared jump and Evan’s hand on my arm flings and flails a little as they both shriek slightly. Surprisingly, neither of the girls wake up. I quickly fix my eyes on the road.

“No more distractions.” I say sternly, gripping the wheel with both hands.

**Author's Note:**

> woahhhhh first fan fic? let's gooo
> 
> This was entirely based on an actual road trip that I had. I hope you guys enjoy the ride


End file.
